Uramanbou
Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP (家の裏でマンボウが死んでるP) or uramanbou is a producer unitThe description of their original song "Major ni Itta no Maru Matta Punk Yarimasu" of Takahashi You (タカハシ ヨウ, You Takahashi) and his sister is Ryuuguu Tsukasa (竜宮ツカサ, Tsukasa Ryuuguu), also known as Manbou no Ane (マンボウの姉, lit. Manbou's big sister). Their VOCALOID songs, for which Takahashi does the music and Ryuuguu does the illustrations, are known for their humorous, story-telling style. uramanbou also cover songs, though more seldomly. Takahashi You is more active as a singer and also has uploaded songs and live videos which he performed with his amateur band Pony, as well as had done a joint live performance with fellow producer-utaite - with his band AGOBOT -, - with Araiyakashiko - and - with Hitorie -A live announcement on Nico Nico Douga. His sister only has self-covered two of their VOCALOID originals. uramanbou's voice is nasal, coarse and boyish, however he can equally good make his voice fit much rougher and harsher songs such as "Kutabare PTA" . His sister has a pretty delicate and stable voice. For more information on uramanbou as a producer, please visit their article and on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Takahashi You) # Member of Pony (ポニー) List of Covered Songs (Takahashi You) (Original) (2012.12.10) # "Thomas Yuukai Jiken 1" (Original) -Pony ver.- (2009.01.28) # "Bunmeidou" (Original) -Pony Live ver.- (2009.05.15) # "Ikanai de Enemy" (Original) -Pony ver.- (2009.07.23) # "Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki" (Original) -Pony Live ver- (2009.08.17) # "Shotaimen de Hiji wo Mameru Bu" (Original) -Pony Live ver.- (2009.12.06) # "Kachou, Watashi no Oshiri Sawaranai de" (Original) -Pony Live ver.- (2009.12.06) # "Saran Wrap de Origami Suru Youna Ningen ni Naritai" (Original) -Pony Live ver.- (2009.12.06) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.31) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu." (2010.07.30) # "Same no Shitai wo Touki Suru dake no Kantan na Oshigoto desu" (2012.02.20) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (2012.08.02) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechinechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) -Acoustic ver.- # "Kimi to Boku / the Little Ones" (2014.04.28) # "Kasa no Shita ni Ame ga Furu" (Rain Under the Umbrella) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.07.29) }} List of Covered Songs (Ryuuguu Tsukasa) (2012.04.09) # "Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu" (2012.04.21) }} Discography (Takahashi You) |track1title = Uchuu |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Boueki Nande Hajimete da |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Thomas Yuukai Jiken 1 |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hanaji no Uta |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Thomas Yuukai Jiken 2 |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Beat Ita no Uta |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Thomas Yuukai Jiken 3 |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kyoufuu no Spaghetti・Monster no Uta |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Thomas Yuukai Jiken 4 |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Saran Wrap de Origami Suru Youna Ningen ni Naritai |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tenchou Toiu Otoko 1 |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ikanaide Enemy |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Fukushi no Uta |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tenchou Toiu Otoko 2 |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Messzylinder no Uta |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tenchou Toiu Otoko 3 |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Otome no Bakufu |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Tenchou Toiu Otoko 4 |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ogikubo de Buta wo Yashinau |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Imo ga Tonda |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Dame, Ima Kao Makka Dakara |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 1 |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Uhihi! Dakkoku Shisokoneta! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kimi wa Hirusagari ni Amanattou wo Shokusu |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 2 |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shijuukata Fighter・Kawakami |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shotaimen de Hiji wo Nameru Bu |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 3 |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = TOMOGUI　~ Bokura wa Tomodachi, Kinou made ~ |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 4 |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Aburami ga Nodo ni Prann |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 5 |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Obake ni Onnanoko |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Asa no Hana, Yoru no Hana 6 |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Goblin Ryuutsuu Center |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = Jikan no Uta |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = }} |track1title = Major ni Itta no de Maru Matta Punk Yarimasu |track1info = (uramanbou) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sweet Float Apart |track2info = (GUMI) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hontoni Heshi Oreru, Kimi no Kokoro |track3info = (GUMI) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Tobaku Senshi Kotomittsuki |track4info = (VY2) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Shinsetsu wo Mannaka de Otte Sakasa ni Tsumandebura Sageru Jo |track5info = (GUMI) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chara Shiyouryou wa Sakka Inzei kara Hikimasu |track6info = (GUMI) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Harumachikaze |track7info = (uramanbou) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Chiteijin ga Miseta Batsugun no Seikatsukan |track8info = (VY2) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Website * Pony website * Takahashi You Twitter * Ryuuguu Tsukasa Twitter * Takahashi You blog * Pony blog * Takahashi You piapro * Ryuuguu Tsukasa piapro * Ryuuguu Tsukasa pixiv * Pony mixi community